FA Cup 1990-91
The 1990–91 FA Cup was the 110th season of the world's oldest knockout football competition, The Football Association Challenge Cup, or FA Cup for short. Tottenham Hotspur won the competition after coming from 1–0 behind in the final against Nottingham Forest to win 2–1 and take the trophy. It gave Tottenham their eighth victory in nine FA Cup Finals and their first since their wins in 1981 and 1982. First round proper The first round of games were played over the weekend 17–18 November 1990, with replays being played on 20–21 November. Second Round Proper The second round of games were played either over the weekend 7–8 December 1990, with replays being played on 11–12 December; or they were played in the midweek, from 10–12 December, with replays being played on 17 December. Third round proper The third round of games in the FA Cup were played over the weekend 5–7 January 1991, with replays being played on 8, 9, 16, 21 and 28 January. Fourth Round Proper The fourth round of games were mainly played over the weekend 26–27 January 1991, with replays being played on 29–30 January. The Arsenal-Leeds United game ended in a draw three times, with the two extra replays being played on 13 and 16 February. Because Nottingham Forest did not finish their third round tie until 28 January, their fourth round match was not played until 13 February with a replay on 18 February. Fifth Round Proper The fifth set of games were mainly played over the weekend 16–18 February 1991, with replays being played on 20 February. The Merseyside derby went to an extra replay played on 27 February; Kenny Dalglish resigned as Liverpool's manager between the two replays. Because Nottingham Forest did not win their fourth round tie until 18 February, their fifth round match was not played until 25 February with a replay on 4 March. Similarly, Arsenal were late beating Leeds United in the previous round and so played Shrewsbury Town on 27 February. Sixth Round Proper The sixth round of FA Cup games were played over the weekend 9–11 March 1991. Tottenham moved closer to an unprecedented eighth FA Cup triumph by beating Notts County 2–1. Everton suffered a shock 2–1 defeat at the hands of West Ham United. A first-ever FA Cup began to look nearer for Brian Clough after his Nottingham Forest side won 1–0 at Norwich City. Arsenal kept their double hopes alive with a 2–1 win over Cambridge United, who were continuing their climb up the Football League with a second successive promotion on the way as well as a second successive FA Cup quarter-final. Semi-Finals The semi-final matches were played on 14 April 1991. Tottenham's 3–1 triumph over Arsenal, marked by a Paul Gascoigne goal from 35 yards, ended their opposition's chances of the double. Nottingham Forest beat West Ham United 4–0 to reach their first FA Cup final for 32 years and give Brian Clough the chance of winning his first FA Cup to add to the two European Cups, one league title and four League Cups that he had already won with them. Lineker |goals2=Smith |stadium=Wembley, London |attendance=77,893 |referee=Ray Lewis (Great Bookham) }} ---- Gale |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance= |referee=Keith Hackett (South Yorkshire) }} Final An own goal by Des Walker in extra time gave Tottenham Hotspur their eighth FA Cup triumph, a record at the time. Paul Gascoigne went off with a knee injury in the opening 15 minutes, and Gary Lineker had a first-half penalty saved by Nottingham Forest goalkeeper Mark Crossley. Walker |goals2=Pearce |stadium=Wembley, London |attendance=80,000 |referee=Roger Milford (Bristol) }} External links *The FA Cup at TheFA.com *FA Cup at BBC.co.uk *FA Cup news at Reuters.co.uk Category:FA Cup seasons Fa Cup, 1990-91 Category:1990–91 domestic association football cups